The Lady and the Law
by KidetteQueen
Summary: First story in The Lady and the Law trilogy. AU: What if Teaspoon had fired Lou when he discovered she was a girl? (I originally wrote this story about 20 years ago. I'm going back through all of my old stories on as many of the TYR sites that I can still find live and archiving them here. This one is posted with minor edits from the original).
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Lou sighed in contentment as she felt the cool water on her body. It was an unbearably hot day, and she had been looking forward to her swim since the boys had mentioned it early this morning. She couldn't believe her fortune when the boys had agreed to let her go first. Normally they would have just left her behind. She assumed Kid had something to do with that.

She was so wrapped up in enjoying her swim that she didn't notice Teaspoon approaching the swimming hole. When he hollered at her, she spun around in horror. He was going to join her!

"Teaspoon, you don't want to come in here," she warned, desperately trying to think of a reason that would keep the ornery station manager out of the water.

"Why not Lou. I don't see no allygators," he squinted his eyes at the pile of logs near the bank of the pond in jest.

"You really don't want to come in here Teaspoon…because it's freezing cold," Lou crossed her arms and tried to shiver convincingly.

"Good. That's just the way I like it," Teaspoon rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"When it's not burning up, like it is right now," Lou put her hand on her forehead in her best I'm-burning-up act.

"Lou, you can't hog the swimming hole on a hot day like today. It ain't democratic," Teaspoon said, determined to have his swim. "Now, I'm comin' in!" With that he took a few steps back and proceeded to cannonball into the pond.

Lou screamed as Teaspoon hit the water, splashing her. How in the world was she going to get out of this one? She vaguely noticed the boys running up, all of them just as unsure of what to do as she. Then Teaspoon spoke the words that would echo in her head for the rest of her life.

"Lou, what you need is a good old-fashioned alley oop."

She watched in horror as he ducked under the water...she didn't know whether to turn and swim away as fast as she could, or just hope Teaspoon closed his eyes under water. She knew she didn't have a chance at swimming away, as she had never been that strong of a swimmer, and all her hopes of his eyes being closed were dashed when he shot out of the water.

"Lou?"

* * *

It was a very confused Teaspoon that herded his boys, and now girl it seemed, into his sweat lodge. This was where he went when he needed to clear his mind and organize his thoughts, and he couldn't think of a time he needed it more. He looked around the group as they sat down. Lou was next to Kid, obviously very embarrassed. Kid looked worried, and Teaspoon suddenly realized that what he had assumed was a close friendship between the two was something more. The rest of the boys just looked amused; waiting to see how Teaspoon would handle the situation.

"I don't understand. I just don't understand," Teaspoon sighed as he motioned for Jimmy to pour more water over his head. He had been muttering the same line for five minutes, and the boys had avoided saying anything, letting Teaspoon handle things his way for once. Finally though, Jimmy had enough.

"What don't you understand Teaspoon?"

"Him..her. When did it happen?"

"I've been like this since birth," Lou replied, a little sarcastically.

"I know that," Teaspoon said, frustrated with her, himself, and the whole situation. "What I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why in God's name I never noticed."

"I'm not gonna touch that one," Cody said what they all were thinking.

Lou chose to ignore his comment. "I don't know Teaspoon. Maybe you chose not to, 'cause if you did, you'd have to fire me."

"Now, why would he do that?" Jimmy asked.

"'Cause I'm a girl, remember?" Lou shot back at him.

"Yes, you certainly are," Teaspoon sighed. He knew what he had to do, but this girl had become one of his own. She was family. But the company had rules, and as an employee of the company, and an example to the boys he was expected to lead, he had to obey those rules.

"Lou, I'm sorry," he said. "But you're right. I'm gonna have to fire you."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Now Teaspoon...Aw, come on...you can't do that Teaspoon," the boys' protests filled the sweat lodge. Only Kid and Lou were quiet-Lou processing what had just happened, and Kid, looking completely lost. He and Lou were still very new in their relationship, but he honestly didn't know how he would manage if Teaspoon made Lou leave.

"Now boys," Teaspoon silenced their protests. "The company has rules, and as an employee of the company, I have to follow those rules. Lou, you have proven that you can do the work, better than some of these boys I might add, but I just can't keep you on. You understand?"

Lou nodded, unable to speak. She had known this day would come, but she hoped it would be a very long time before it did. She hadn't saved enough money to support her brother and sister yet, and now she didn't know what she would do.

"Now, I'm not finished yet," Teaspoon looked around the room, making sure he had the undivided attention of everyone present before continuing.

"Lou, you have to be out of the bunkhouse tonight..."

"But where will she stay?" Cody interrupted.

"Cody, if you would let me finish, I'm getting to that part." Teaspoon glared at the boy for interrupting him. "As I was saying, you have to be out of the bunkhouse tonight. However, there is a spare room over the jail. It's gonna need a good cleaning, but you're welcome to stay there. You can stay at Rachel's until you get the room ready.

"That's great Teaspoon," Lou spoke up for the first time. "But what good is a place to live gonna do me if I don't have a job? Ain't nobody in Sweetwater going to hire me. I'll either be the one who was fired from the Pony Express, or everyone will find out I'm a girl. And then I'll be that horrible girl who pretended to be a boy and rode for the Pony Express."

"Now see, that's the trouble with you boys...and girl," Teaspoon added, still a little shocked that one of his express riders was female. He certainly hoped none of the others were, although he was reasonably sure they weren't. Looking at Lou now, he couldn't believe he didn't notice anything before.

"What is the trouble with us Teaspoon," Jimmy asked good-naturedly, bringing Teaspoon out of his reflections.

"The trouble with you all is that you are always interrupting me before I finish what I'm saying," Teaspoon said. "I was going to say Lou, that now that I am marshal of Sweetwater, I'm going to need a dependable deputy, and we all know that Barnett ain't it."

"What are you saying, Teaspoon?" Lou asked.

"I'm saying that if you want the job, it's yours."

Teaspoon's offer shocked them all into silence. Never had any of them even imagined Teaspoon would suggest such a thing.

Lou lost what little control she had managed to hold onto thus far, and tears began to pour down her face. She smiled through her tears though, letting Teaspoon know they were tears of happiness.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked, not quite ready to believe Teaspoon was offering her a job as his deputy.

"Why of course I do," Teaspoon told her. "So what do you say?"

"She says yes," Cody spoke up, a cocky grin on his face. "She wouldn't dare say no, 'cause that would mean she'd never get to see me again."

"I don't think it'd be you that she'd miss," Buck remarked dryly as Kid put his arms around Lou's shoulders and hugged her close to him.

They all began to laugh, and Teaspoon leaned over to Jimmy and whispered, "Actually, I'm kinda relieved. I was beginning to worry about them two."

* * *

_**Blue Creek, that same day **_

"Marshal, we found a witness who saw her heading west a few miles out of town."

"Only two towns in that direction. You take five men and search Grangers Point. The rest of us will head to Sweetwater. There's no way she can hide from us."

* * *

"Rachel, thank you for letting me stay with you," Lou smiled at her. "I know we got off to a rough start, but I'd like for us to be friends."

"I'd like that too Lou," Rachel smiled back at her.

"Louise," Lou told her.

"I'd like that a lot, Louise."

"Louise, tell me something," Rachel handed her a plate to dry. "How in the world did you ever manage to survive in the bunkhouse with all those boys around."

Lou laughed. "I have no idea. They about drove me insane most of the time."

"Rachel," Cody stormed into the kitchen. "Is there any pie left? I'm starvin'."

"Cody, is there ever a time when you aren't starvin'?" Lou asked him.

"Not that I can think of," Cody grinned at her, taking a large slice from the pie. He sat down at the table and proceeded to wolf it down in three bites, then looked at his empty plate forlornly.

"Cody, don't you have chores to do or something?" Lou took the empty plate from him.

"Yes Cody, get out there and help those boys with the chores," Rachel swatted at him with her dishtowel as he hurried out the door.

"See what I mean," Lou looked at Rachel.

"I certainly do," she laughed.

* * *

Lou was just outside the marshal's office, beating the dust off the mattress from the bed in her new room, when a man with a badge walked into the office. He had what looked like a posse with him, and she pulled her hat lower as they passed her.

"Marshal Hunter," she heard the man address Teaspoon.

"How can I help you?" Teaspoon asked.

"I'm Sheriff Jack McClellan of Blue Creek. I'm tracking an outlaw that escaped from my jail four days ago."

"Well, what did he do?"

"Killed a man. And it's not a he. The killer is a woman." Lou heard the rustling of paper and knew the sheriff was showing Teaspoon a wanted poster.

"I have a witness that saw her heading in this direction," she heard the man say. "Do you recognize her?"

"Well, I can't say as I've seen her around town," Teaspoon said. "And I think I would remember someone as pretty as that."

"She may be pretty, but she killed a man in cold blood," the sheriff said. "Do you mind if I ask around? Maybe one of your townspeople have seen her."

"Be my guest," Teaspoon showed the man to the door. As soon as he and his posse were out of sight, he turned to Lou. "Come on Lou. It's time for your first assignment."

"What's goin' on Teaspoon," she ran to keep up with him as they headed toward the stables. "Have you seen the woman that man is looking for?"

"You might say that," Teaspoon handed the wanted poster to Lou.

"That's Rachel!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Louise?" Teaspoon looked at Lou.

"You got a problem with that?" Lou glared at Teaspoon.

"No. It's just gonna take some getting used to that's all." They stood together and stared in the direction in which Rachel had ridden. The dust from her horse was just settling on the horizon when the boys rode in from the direction of town.

"Teaspoon, there's a posse in town asking questions. They say Rachel killed a man. Is that true?"

"I'm afraid it is," Teaspoon told Kid.

"What are we gonna do Teaspoon?" Cody asked.

"Just follow my lead," Teaspoon said as the posse rode into the yard.

* * *

Teaspoon, Lou, and the boys stared at the mess the posse had left behind in their search for Rachel. They had a job ahead of them, cleaning it up. '_It will be worth it though, if it buys Rachel some time,_' Lou thought.

"Teaspoon, now would you mind telling us what is going on here?" Jimmy shook his head at the state of the way station.

"Did Rachel really kill that man Teaspoon?" Cody asked.

"I'm afraid so boys," Teaspoon said.

"But it was in self-defense," Lou added. "After the man shot and killed her husband."

"What are we gonna do, Teaspoon?" Kid asked.

"Kid, Jimmy, saddle up. Lou, take them with you, and follow the posse. We bought Rachel some time, but they will probably catch up with her anyway." Teaspoon paused to think for a minute. "If we can get one of those brothers to testify for her, the one that tried to stop the killing of her husband, she could get off."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Lou mounted her horse, followed quickly by Jimmy and Kid.

"Boys, ride safe," Teaspoon said, after quickly deputizing Kid and Jimmy. "And remember, Lou is in charge on this one."

Kid and Jimmy groaned while Lou smirked at them. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jimmy moaned teasingly.

* * *

Lou snuck into the posse's camp and untied Rachel, while Kid and Jimmy made sure none of the men woke up.

"Lou, what are you doing here?" Rachel hissed once they got back to the boys, being careful not to talk too loud. The last thing they needed was to wake the posse.

"Rachel, Dennis Browning tried to stop Thad from killing your husband right?" At Rachel's nod Lou continued. "Well, Teaspoon figured if you can get Dennis to sign this confession, saying that you only killed Thad after he shot your husband, you would get the charges against you dropped."

"Dennis would never testify against his family, Lou," Rachel protested. "The Brownings own the law in Blue Creek, so there's nothing for him to have to worry about."

"Well," Kid said, "We'll just have to talk him into it."

* * *

Lou watched as Dennis Browning signed the confession that would free Rachel. He had been hard to convince, wanting to do the right thing, but afraid to go against his father and brothers. It was only after his family showed up and another of his brothers ended up dead that he was finally persuaded to sign.

The trio mounted their horses, the confession safely tucked away in Lou's pocket. They met Jimmy just outside of town, Sheriff McClellan and the posse behind him. The sheriff was handcuffed, and the men of the posse were apparently guarding him.

"What's going on here, Jimmy?" Lou asked, confused by the sight before her.

"Seems the sheriff here's been working with the Brownings to cheat this town out of money and land. I don't think his posse was too happy to find that out. One of the men went after the federal judge that's over in Ft. Laramie. He should be here day after tomorrow. I think Adam here will be willing to keep the peace in town until then."

The deputy nodded. "I lost my land because of him. I'd be only too happy to see him and the Brownings come to justice." He shook Rachel's hand. "Thank you Mrs. Dunne for helping expose their crimes. I was real sorry to hear about Henry."

"Thank you Adam. You take care of this town, you hear?"

The four watched the posse ride into town before heading on to Sweetwater.

* * *

"And so," Teaspoon read from the message the Territorial Governor had sent him. "Amos Browning and Jack McClellan have been convicted of racketeering, murder, and land fraud. Rachel Dunne is hereby cleared of all charges against her."

The boys all applauded as Teaspoon handed the letter to Rachel. "You may want to keep this." He paused awkwardly. "Uh, Rachel, me and the boys were wondering...what, uh, what are you gonna do, now that you are a free woman?"

"Do?" Rachel laughed. "I'm going back to the way station. I left a stew on the stove." She paused uncertainly. "You do like my cookin' don't you?"

Everyone laughed as Teaspoon nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, it's settled then." Rachel turned to leave.

"That is one hell of a woman," Noah commented, causing them all to laugh again.

"She ain't the only one," Teaspoon put his arm around Lou's shoulders. "Now all you boys...and girl...get on outta here and let a fellow have some peace and quiet. Lou, maybe you should take a walk around town, just to make sure everything is peaceful. Maybe Kid would like to go with you."

Kid blushed at Teaspoon's not so subtle hint, while the others laughed at his expense.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The next few weeks passed peacefully enough as Lou got settled into her new job. Sweetwater was unusually quiet, with the exception of the usual disturbances at the saloon. Her days were often quite boring, and she missed the hustle and bustle of the way station.

One thing she was thankful for. The townspeople still did not know she was a girl. Despite Teaspoon's assurances to the contrary, she knew the town would not abide having a woman deputy.

"Hey, Lou wait up!" Kid's voice broke into her thoughts. Looking up, she saw him crossing the street toward her.

"What are you doing in town?" She asked him.

"Rachel ran out of flour and sent me to get some," Kid didn't mention that he had bribed Cody into letting him come. Now, he owed Cody his dessert for the next week.

"I haven't seen you in a few days," he pulled her into an alley. "I missed you."

"Really?" Lou teased him. "You have Cody, and Jimmy and Buck, why would you miss little ole' me? I'm sure the boys..."

Kid silenced her with a kiss.

"Um, what was I saying?" she asked when they parted.

"I have no idea," Kid grinned, kissing her again. They stood in the alley, locked in a deep kiss, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

"Oh, excuse me," they broke apart, startled by the shrilly voice. Margaret Tollison, the seamstress- and town gossip- stood at the entrance to the alley.

"Oh my," Margaret, completely shocked, began fanning herself.

Lou groaned inwardly. Of all the people in town to catch her and Kid together, Margaret Tollison was the worst. The news would spread all over town faster than a prairie fire in hurricane force winds.

"Oh my, my, oh my," Margaret sank down on a barrel, constantly waving her fan. "My, my, my...I never imagined...it is an abomination to the Lord..."

Kid and Lou's eyes met as each simultaneously understood what she was thinking.

"Miss Tollison," Lou gently laid her hand on Margaret's arm, being careful not to startle her. "Miss Tollison, it's not what you think. My name is Louise, not Lou." Lou took a deep breath. "I'm a girl."

Margaret's eyes grew wide in amazement. "A girl? You mean you aren't? Oh, my, what a relief."

"Miss Tollison, you can't tell anyone," Lou begged, knowing it was practically useless. Margaret was much like Cody- unable to keep a secret, even if she wanted to. Lou often wondered how things would be different if it had been Cody and not Kid that found her on her first run.

"Not tell? Of course I'm going to tell," Margaret stood up determinedly. "It is almost as much an abomination as the other thing. A girl, passing herself off as a man! Why, it's a disgrace to this town."

"Miss Tollison," Kid's voice was low. "She's got the right to make her own way."

"And you encouraged her!" Margaret turned on Kid. "You knew, and yet you allowed her to continue this charade. Well, we'll just see what Marshal Hunter has to say when he learns about this." She grabbed Lou's arm and began to drag her toward Teaspoon's office, Kid following helplessly behind.

"Marshal Hunter!" She stood outside Teaspoon's office, calling for him.

Teaspoon emerged from his office, and seeing the situation, pretty much guessed what was going on.

"Miss Tollison, ma'am, why don't you come on into my office so's we can discuss this issue you seem to have with my deputy privately."

"No Marshal," she spoke fiercely. "Everyone needs to hear what I have to say." She turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"It is an abomination," she cried. "The deputy, who you hired Marshal, and who we trusted to protect us, is a woman!"

A gasp rippled over the crowd at Margaret's announcement.

Lou looked at Teaspoon in panic, Margaret's hand still firmly around her arm. The crowd was near riot stage.

"Now, hold on," Teaspoon's voice thundered over the crowd. "That's better," he said as the mob settled enough to listen to him.

"Do you really think I would hire someone as my deputy if they weren't capable of the job? Lou here has been a valuable rider for the Express, and she can handle this job."

The crowd began shouting at Teaspoon, not at all satisfied with his attempt to pacify them.

"Now, hold on just a minute!" Tompkins stepped up next to the Marshal.

"Oh, great," Lou muttered. "Now I'm really done for." She felt Kid's hand squeeze her shoulder reassuringly, giving her what comfort and support he could.

"All those express riders have provided a great service to this town, and on more than one occasion have assisted the Marshal in keeping the peace, Lou included. And I don't recall any of you ever having a problem with that before. What's changed since then? The fact that you now know that she's a girl? Hell, I knew that day she and Hickok and Cody started that fight in my store, and she hit me in the face with a skillet. I figured if she could hold her own, who was I to stop her, and I say the rest of you should give her that same courtesy."

With that, Tompkins turned and walked back into the crowd, leaving a stunned Lou staring at him. This was definitely not the store owner they had all come to know.

"Give the girl a chance!" someone in the crowd yelled.

"She deserves a chance...give her a chance..." several people began to yell, until the crowd, which only moments before had been ready to riot against Lou, now chanted in her favor.

Margaret let go of Lou's arm and turned away in disgust. Lou knew she now had an enemy in town, but she hoped nothing would come of it.

"See, what did I tell you," Lou and Kid joined Teaspoon in his office as the crowd began to disperse.

"You were right," Lou admitted. "I was worried for nothing."

"Why don't you two hang around here for a while," Teaspoon suggested. "I'm gonna head out to the station and see how things are holding together."

"Here," Kid handed Teaspoon the sack of flour. "Give this to Rachel?"

"I'll see ya'll at dinner," Teaspoon tipped his hat and left.

"Well, how are you liking being Teaspoon's deputy?" Kid asked.

"It's bout near driving me crazy," Lou admitted. "Nothing exciting is happening around here, so I have to sit and listen to Teaspoon talk most of the time."

Kid grinned. "Well, he's not here talkin' now, and there's no prisoners, so what do you say we pick up where we left off in the alley?"

"Kid!" Lou swatted his arm.

"What?" He feigned innocence.

"What if someone walks in?"

"They already know you're a girl, don't think it'll shock them all that much," Kid kissed the tip of her nose. "You worry too much, you know that?"

Lou's answer was drowned out by the sound of an explosion.

"So much for having no excitement," Kid muttered, following her to the door to see what was happening.

Five men were mounting their horses outside the bank. The front windows of the building had been blown out by the robbers, and people were streaming out the door. The men's horses were a little skittish from the explosion, and Lou and Kid took advantage of that to fire at the men from behind cover, while the men returned fire. They managed to drop three of them, and the other two rode out of town. But the one with the money bag was among those left behind.

"Good work Lou," Kid turned to the deputy, who had been behind a wood pile about ten feet from him for cover.

"Lou!" He rushed to where she lay, face first on the ground.

"Lou, no," he said, turning her over. Blood covered his hands as he picked her up easily. "Get the doctor!" He yelled, carrying her to Teaspoon's office.

"Lou, please Lou, wake up," Kid laid her on a cot in one of the cells and began to examine her wounds. She had been hit twice, once in the shoulder, and once in the left side. The shoulder wound wasn't bad, because the bullet had gone all the way through. But the wound in her side was bleeding badly, and Kid figured it probably had cracked one of her ribs. Her face was frighteningly pale, and her breath was coming in shallow, ragged gasps.

"Lou, come on Lou, you're gonna be fine, just wake up, please," tears poured down Kid's face as he begged her to wake up.

"Son, let me examine her," Kid felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you wait outside until I'm finished?"

"I'm not leaving her," Kid shook his head.

"Kid, you'll do more good to her if you aren't in my way. Now, wait outside and I'll let you know as soon as I am through." He steered Kid toward the door.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Kid, I want to tell you how sorry I am," Tompkins came up to where he was sitting in misery on the steps outside Teaspoon's office. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kid looked up at the man who had defended Lou only an hour ago. "Could you find someone to ride out to the way station and tell Teaspoon and the others?"

"I'll go myself," Tompkins promised. "Right away."

"Rider Comin'!" Buck shouted as a horse appeared on the horizon. "It looks like they're coming from town."

The boys all gathered in the yard, waiting for the rider to reach them. Teaspoon appeared from the barn, and Rachel emerged from her house to join them.

"It's Tompkins," Cody said, recognizing the town's storekeeper.

"Tompkins, what brings you all the way out here," Teaspoon asked as Tompkins brought his horse to a halt.

"There was some trouble in town Teaspoon."

"What kind of trouble?"

"A gang decided to rob the bank. There were five or six of them. Kid and Lou got three, including the one with the money, but the rest got away." He paused, knowing the next part was going to be hard for them to hear.

"What happened Tompkins?" Jimmy demanded, not liking the dreadful feeling he had.

"Lou was shot," Tompkins looked down. "It looked pretty bad. The doctor was with her when I left, but Kid is pretty shaken up. The boy could use some support right now."

The boys headed toward the stables to saddle their horses. Within minutes, they were all headed to town, afraid of what they might find when they got there.

* * *

It's been over two hours," Jimmy paced the boardwalk in front of Teaspoon's office. "What is taking so long?"

"Settle down son," Teaspoon spoke. "The doctor knows what he's doing. It is actually a good sign that he's still in there, working on her."

"I'm going to check on her," Cody jumped up.

"Cody, sit down," Rachel commanded. "You will only get in the way."

The entire occupancy of the way station was gathered right outside the office, save Kid. He sat a few yards away from them, miserable and alone. Rachel's heart broke to look at him, but he had already refused to talk to any of them or let them comfort him.

"Mrs. Dunne, Teaspoon, boys," the doctor came out to talk to them.

"How is she Doc?" Teaspoon asked the question they were all dreading. Kid finally got up and came over to where the rest of them were waiting.

"Well, I was able to get the bullet out of her side, but it cracked a couple ribs on the way in. Her shoulder wound was clean, and as long as it is kept clean and bandaged, it shouldn't get infected."

"Doc, what about her side?" Teaspoon tried to hurry the man up before the boys rioted on him and stormed in to see Lou themselves.

"I don't know exactly what to tell you. Like I said, I was able to get it out, but she is still unconscious, and she lost a lot of blood. I've done everything I can so far. Now, it's just a matter of waiting."

"Can I see her?" Kid's voice was barely a whisper.

"You can all see her, but one at a time," the doctor gave his permission.

Kid went into Teaspoon's office without another word to any of them. He pulled Teaspoon's chair into the cell, and sat down beside Lou's cot. Grabbing her hand, he absent-mindedly caressed her forehead, smoothing the hair out of her face. He suddenly found he could no longer hold onto the emotions he had been forcing back since the others had arrived. Tears began to pour down his face as he poured his heart out to Lou.

"Lou, Louise, you have to fight this, you hear me," he spoke, not caring that the others were only a few feet away, and might hear him. "You have to fight this, because I can't imagine living without you here. Somewhere between the time I found you that day and got the shock of my life to learn that a girl was riding for the express, and today in the alley, I fell in love with you. Not just in love, but completely and utterly head over heels. Until now, I never allowed myself to imagine what my life would be like without you in it. I can't even remember what it was like before you were in it." Kid's voice broke as he sobbed. "God, Lou, please wake up. I'm so sorry I took you for granted, that I thought you would always be here, but I swear, if you wake up, I'll make sure I never take you for granted again. Lou, I want to be able to tell you this, face to face, when you are awake to hear me, so please, Lou, please wake up."

Kid's last words were hard to understand as the tears took over, and he began to sob uncontrollably. He was vaguely aware of Rachel's arms around him, comforting him as he sobbed his heart out.

"Shh, Kid. She'll be fine," Rachel whispered soothingly.

Kid sobbed on Rachel's shoulder, in the corner of Teaspoon's office, as the boys came in one at a time to check on Lou.

The doctor, left, promising to come back later that evening to check on Lou. He gave Rachel some laudanum and instructions on changing Lou's bandages and keeping the wound clean.

"Boys, why don't you head on over to the restaurant and get something to eat. I'll stay with Lou," Rachel suggested.

"Come on boys," Teaspoon herded them out the door. "Kid," he turned to the young man who back in the chair beside Lou's cot. "Are you coming?"

Kid shook his head. "I'm gonna stay here with Lou."

"Do you want us to bring you something back son?"

"No thanks Teaspoon. I'm not really hungry right now."

"Alright then," Teaspoon decided to let the matter rest for the time being.

* * *

"Teaspoon, what are you gonna do about those two that got away?" Cody asked between bites.

"I already got a description of them from the teller at the Bank, and I'm gonna go through my wanted posters with him to see if we can figure out who they are. Buck, do you think you can track them?"

Buck nodded, pushing his plate back. "I'll go right now, before it gets dark."

'I'll come with you,' Ike signed.

"Okay," Teaspoon agreed. "If you find anything, come on back here, and we'll all head out at first light."

The two boys hurried out of the restaurant, anxious to find something before the falling darkness made it impossible.

"Jimmy, Cody," Teaspoon signaled the waitress to clear their plates. "I want you boys to head back to the station. Noah should be back from his run soon, and he'll need to know what's going on. I'm gonna leave Ike and Noah to cover the runs for the next couple days while we track the robbers."

"Well, come on then Cody. We'd better get some sleep tonight," Jimmy said.

"Be ready to go at first light boys," Teaspoon told them. After the boys left, he walked back to his office, meeting the doctor on the way.

When they got to the office, Teaspoon made Kid leave while the doctor checked on Lou. The boys was extremely pale, so Teaspoon told him to get some fresh air.

"She's not feverish, that's a good sign," the doctor stated, taking Lou's pulse. "And her heartbeat is stronger. Somebody should sit with her tonight in case she wakes up," he turned to Rachel and Teaspoon. "It's just a matter of waiting now."

* * *

"Matthew, do you recognize any of these men?" Teaspoon and Matthew were going over wanted posters, as the bank's teller tried to identify the men who got away.

"Him," Matthew took out a poster. "I know he was one of them."

"Simon Hale," Teaspoon read the name aloud. "Wanted for murder, kidnapping, and bank robbery."

"I don't see the other one in here," Matthew said. "Sorry Teaspoon."

"That's okay son," Teaspoon told the young man. "You done your best, and now hopefully we can catch these men."

Buck and Ike walked in just then. "Tracks are heading toward Powder Bluff."

'There's lots of places they can disappear in there,' Ike signed.

"Good job boys," Teaspoon said. "Buck, be ready to leave at first light. Ike, I'm gonna leave you and Noah to cover the runs. If you need help, I can hire Pete Malone as a temporary rider."

"How's Lou?" Buck asked, glancing over to where Kid was still keeping watch beside her.

"Doc says things are looking better," the two boys relaxed at Teaspoon's news.

'How's Kid?' Ike signed. 'He looks worse than Lou.'

"He won't move from that chair. That boy's gonna make himself sick if he doesn't eat or get some rest."

"Don't worry Teaspoon, he's used to it," Buck joked. "I don't think he's really gotten any rest since he found out Lou was a girl."

* * *

"Kid, son, why don't you get some sleep," Teaspoon ordered more than suggested.

"I'm not leaving her," Kid insisted.

"Kid," Teaspoon started then gave up. "You don't have to. You can sleep on the cot in the next cell. That way you'll hear her if she wakes up. Now come on." Teaspoon's tone left no room for argument.

Kid sighed and reluctantly went into the next cell.

"Thank you," Teaspoon told him. "I was getting worried for a minute there. I thought I'd have to arrest you, just to get you into that other cell," he joked.

"Yeah, and you'd do it too," Kid muttered.

"What?"

"I said goodnight," Kid replied, turning his back to Teaspoon.

"Yeah," Teaspoon chuckled. "That's what I thought you said."

* * *

These tracks are fresh Teaspoon," Buck knelt beside the hoof prints. "We're maybe thirty minutes behind them."

"Doesn't look like they are too concerned with hiding their tracks," Cody said. "What's the plan Teaspoon?"

"Buck, I want you to get as close to them as you can," Teaspoon said. "It's gettin' dark, so they should be making camp pretty soon. As soon as they do that, get back here. We'll go in once they are asleep. Lord knows we don't need to let them reach Powder Bluff tomorrow."

"We'd never find them. Not even with Buck's tracking skills," Jimmy agreed.

Buck moved off in the direction the tracks were heading, as Teaspoon directed the rest of the boys in setting up camp. Jimmy opened a can of beans and put them on the fire to heat while Cody spread out the bedrolls and then got water from a nearby creek. Soon they had everything in order, and they were enjoying their dinner of beans and some of Rachel's biscuits left over from breakfast.

"Make sure you save some for Buck, boys," Teaspoon said.

"He means you Cody," Jimmy teased.

Teaspoon laughed as Cody reached for another biscuit. "A man's gotta eat," he protested. "'Sides, there's plenty for Buck."

"Jimmy, take the plates to the stream and wash them," Teaspoon said. "I'm gonna get me a few minutes of shut eye until Buck comes back." He sat back against a tree, stretched his legs out in front of him, pulled his hat over his eyes, and was soon snoring loudly.

Jimmy gathered up the plates, complaining loudly the whole time. "Its not enough that I do the cooking but I'm expected to clean up after these slobs too. And they don't even offer to help, the lazy-good-for-nothing..."

"Hickok, you sound just like a woman." Cody threw a handful of dirt at him. "Quit your bellyachin' and get those dishes done."

"Cody, I have half a mind to shoot you right now," Jimmy threatened.

"Boys, keep it down. I'm tryin' to sleep over here," Teaspoon bellowed. "Jimmy, go get those dishes washed. As for you Cody, there are plenty of repairs that needs done around the station. I'll have Rachel put you to work soon as we get back."

Jimmy laughed while Cody pouted, and Teaspoon just shook his head, pulled his hat back over his eyes, and resumed his snoring.

Jimmy heard Buck talking when he got back to camp with the clean plates.

"They set up camp about 45 minutes north of here," Buck was telling Teaspoon. "And they pulled out the whiskey almost right away, so if we're lucky, they will be too drunk to resist arrest."

"Boys, let's pack up. We'll move out in an hour," Teaspoon ordered.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Lou?" Kid rushed to her side as she began to wake up. "Lou? Oh thank God you're awake."

"Kid?" Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Why am I in jail?"

"The bank was robbed, and you were shot trying to stop the robbers."

"Did they get away?"

"Two of them did. But we stopped three of them, including the one carrying the money. Teaspoon and some of the boys have gone after the other two." Kid brushed the hair of her forehead. "Do you want some water?" At Lou's nod, he picked up the cup from Teaspoon's desk and filled it from the water bucket outside the door. As he turned to go back in, he saw Rachel heading toward him.

"Kid, how is she?"

"She just woke up. I'm just getting her some water."

"Let me take that to her," Rachel took the cup from him. "You go get the doctor. He'll probably want to check on her now that she's awake." Kid nodded, and headed toward the doctor's office while Rachel went in to see Lou.

"Louise, honey, how do you feel?" Rachel held the cup to her lips and let Lou drink a little. "Not too much now."

"I feel like I've been shot," Lou joked.

"Well, you have more experience with that than I do," Rachel smiled. "I wouldn't know how it feels."

"I'm sore, and tired, and thirsty," Lou told her. "Pretty much I feel like Cody's always complaining that he feels."

Rachel laughed. "I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Where's Kid?"

"He went to get the doctor. They should be back soon."

* * *

Teaspoon and the boys silently crept up to the outlaws' camp, being as careful as they could not to make any noise that would give them away.

"Teaspoon," Buck waved him over to a clump of bushes. "They're asleep."

Teaspoon peered through the dim light given' off by the outlaws' dying campfire. "Looks like they did quite a bit of drinkin' too." He turned to the other two. "Boys spread out and surround the camp." He paused dramatically. "I'm goin' in."

* * *

"Well, young lady, I would have to say you are very lucky. You are going to be just fine."

Kid grinned and hugged Lou gently. "Doc, Teaspoon should be bringing those other gang members in, so he'll need the cells. Is it okay to move her?"

"I would think so, as long as you are careful," the doctor said. "But I want you to stay in bed until I say otherwise young lady. This town needs you to get better, so no tryin' to do too much too fast, you hear me?"

Lou smiled. "I'll be good."

"Kid bring her to my house," Rachel instructed. "I'll have dinner waiting on you."

Kid carried Lou to Rachel's buckboard, while Rachel mounted Katy. "I'll see you back at the station Lou," she smiled at the girl before riding off. She had to get back to the station to get dinner for Noah and Pete, the temporary rider. Ike was on a run and wouldn't be back until the next morning.

Kid laid Lou in the buckboard and tucked the blankets around her. His eyes filled with tears he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Lou asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Kid shook his head. "I'm just so glad you are okay."

* * *

Teaspoon quietly snuck into the camp. One of the men was snoring loudly, lying with his hand around a bottle of whiskey. The other one laid where he had passed out, a broken whiskey bottle beside him. Teaspoon shook his head. This was going to be easier than he expected. He took their guns out of the holsters, and tossed them to Buck. Shaking the snoring man, he wasn't surprised when he didn't wake up.

"Boys, get over here," he called. "These men are passed out drunk. Handcuff them and get them on those horses."

"I bet they won't know what to think when they wake up in jail," Cody commented, helping Teaspoon drag one of the men to his horse.

"They'll be surprised, that's for sure," Jimmy said, as he and Buck struggled to get the other man onto his horse. They finally managed to get the men thrown over their horses, and Buck tied them to the saddles to keep them from falling off.

"Okay boys, let's get these bastards to jail," Teaspoon said.

* * *

"Glad to see you feelin' better Lou," the boys stood around her bed.

"Thanks Jimmy," Lou smiled. "Doc says I'll be up in no time."

"No, you said that," Kid pointed out teasingly. "Doc said you'd be in bed at least another week."

The boys all laughed as Lou pretended to pout. "You sure know how to rain on a girl's parade Kid."

"Okay, boys, out," Rachel carried a tray of food to the table beside Lou's bed. "You lunch is on the table."

The boys all filed out as Rachel sat beside Lou.

"How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

"I'm not in as much pain, so that's good," Lou smiled. "I'm gettin' a mite bored though. I think I'll let Cody lose to me in poker later."

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good. I brought you some beef stew and bread and butter."

"Sounds good." Lou set the tray on her lap, and began to eat.

"The boys said those two robbers were set to hang tomorrow," Rachel said.

"That's what Kid told me."

"Is that all he's told you?" Rachel's eyes twinkled mischeviously, as Lou blushed, remembering the conversation she'd had with Kid earlier.

* * *

_"Lou," Kid sounded unsure of himself._

_"Yes Kid?"_

_"Lou, I need to tell you something." Kid paused. "Um, I'm not too good with words, so I'm not gonna try to make this flowery or fancy; I'm just gonna say it plain. When you were lying there, and I didn't know if you were gonna make it, I felt so lost. Like I wouldn't be able to go on without you. And that's when I realized that I love you. Not just a crush, like the other boys like to tease us about, but I am really, truly in love with you. And I know that you may not feel the same way about me, but I promised myself that I wouldn't take you for granted anymore - that I would tell you how I felt as soon as I could." He paused, waiting for her to say something._

_Lou's eyes filled with tears as she tried to form her thoughts into something coherent._

_"Kid," her voice broke. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Kid, I have loved you since, well, I guess since the day you found out I was a girl and didn't tell everyone. I didn't realize it then though."_

_"When did you know?" Kid's question was barely a whisper as he took her hand._

_"Right after I killed Tyler Dewitt, when you just held me and didn't ask any questions. I knew than that you were special," she paused. "And I knew that I would always love you, even if you didn't love me."_

_Kid leaned over and gently kissed her, being careful not to hurt her wounds. He caressed the side of her face._

_"I love you, Louise."_

_"I love you, Kid."_

* * *

Lou smiled as she remember the conversation.

"I take it you liked what he had to say," Rachel smiled.

"Very much," Lou blushed again. "He told me he loves me Rachel."

"And do you love him?" Rachel asked.

"More than I ever thought was possible."

"Than you two are very lucky."

"Yes," Lou smiled. "We certainly are."


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Three Months Later**

Lou sighed as she sank down in the chair at Teaspoon's desk. Things had been busy during his absence, and she was relieved to get a chance to finally sit down.

"Any word from Teaspoon?" Barnett walked in.

"Not yet," Lou replied absentmindedly. Her thoughts drifted to the past three months. She and Kid had ended their relationship about a month ago, and they were just starting to be friends again. They had gotten too serious, much too quickly, and everything had fallen apart. She didn't know what their future held, but she was glad she hadn't lost him from her life completely.

"When will Teaspoon get back?" Barnett broke through her thoughts.

"I don't know," Lou replied. "Soon hopefully." Her thoughts wandered again; this time to a week ago, when Jimmy and Kid had left. He had smiled at her when they said good-bye, and she had felt that spark again; the one she used to feel when they first got together. She wasn't sure what it meant though.

'I'll talk to him when he gets home,' she decided. 'There's nothing I can do until then anyway. It shouldn't be that long. After all, he won't be in Rock Creek forever.'

**THE END**...

...Or is it?


End file.
